Tithen Dulin
by Mystkyten
Summary: Legolas is heading back from patrolling the borders of Mirkwood, when he finds something very precious, now he has to try and keep it that way. WARNING: Non-con with a minor, and child abuse in later chapters COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's note: This takes place before the fellowship of the rings. I do not have a BETA at this time, so all the mistakes are mine. Please be kind when pointing them out to me :)  
  
WARNING: abuse of a child. Please do not read if this bothers you. I know that there are not many references to elves being evil, but the way I figure it, if there are good and bad human, then there are good and bad elves. If you do not agree, do not read this story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Please R/R this is my first attempt at a fanfic and I am really, really scared. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
^One more furlong and I will be able to return home^ the tired elf thought to himself. After being in the woods for the past three months, thoughts of sleeping in a real bed made his steps a little lighter. A sound of soft crying interrupted the musing of the weary elf.  
  
Legolas silently approached the edge of the forest. In the clearing he saw a young human child sitting desolated by the riverbank, tears streaming down her cheeks. ^What a beautiful child^ he thought. The child had raven locks that flowed down her back ending just at the curve of her hips. She could not have been more then 5 or 6 years old, what in the world was she doing out here all alone.  
  
*Why are you crying?*  
  
The child clumsily got to her feet, her face pale, with fear shining in her sea green eyes. ^Oh no, a Demon Lord! ^ Frantically she looked around for a way to escape. Unfortunately he stood between her and the forest, with the river blocking her from behind.  
  
*It is okay little one, I will not hurt you.* he tried to keep him voice calm so as not to scare her any further. *I just want to help you*  
  
The girl looked into his eyes and seemed to be comforted by what she saw there. *I got lost, I followed the butterfly, but he would not take me back home. Can you take me home? Are you a Demon Lord? Dada says the Demon Lords have ears like yours.*  
  
Legolas sat down next to the little human and tried to make sense of her rambles. *Hold on Tithen Dulin one thing at a time. Why are you out here by yourself?*  
  
*Mama was too busy to play with me and I saw a butterfly so I followed it, when I got to the water, the butterfly flew away, it would not wait for me, I tried to find him so he could take me home.* she started to cry again.  
  
Legolas gathered her into his arms, *Shhh tithen dulin, I will help you get home.*  
  
*You will? Oh, thank you* She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
Legolas enjoyed the feel of her tiny lips on his cheek. He had not been around any children as he was the youngest elf in his realm, so he was not sure what to do with her. Legolas rose with the child securely held in his arms.  
  
*Are you a Demon Lord?*  
  
*I am no demon, tithen dulin, just an elf* Legolas started to head towards the village on the edge of Mirkwood forest, hoping that that was where the child was from.  
  
*What is tit..th..du..lin?*  
  
*Tithen Dulin, means Little Bird, I call you that because you chatter like a little bird.* Legolas laughed at the expression on the little girl's face. She was trying so hard to pronounce the elven words. Pulling her closer to his chest, he set out to find her family.  
  
Legolas was enjoying the child's chatter when he became aware of a disturbance in the forest. They had just about reached the village, another few feet and they should be able to see the edge of the clearing. Legolas looked around until he spotted a hollowed out area at the foot of a tree. *Tithen Dulin* he interrupted her chatter. *Listen very carefully; I need you to wait here for me. Do not come out of this hole until I come back for you. Do you understand?*  
  
The child nodded and crawled into the hole. *You will come back for me?* She asked fearfully.  
  
*I will return, remember, do NOT come out of this hole until you see me.* He stroked her cheek softly trying to reassure her with more then just words. He straightened up and tried to camouflage the entrance to the tree.  
  
Stealthily, Legolas crept up on the village, his bow at the ready. Unease filled his heart. The forest was too quiet. It was the middle of the day, but he did not hear any movement coming from the nearby village. He rounded the last tree and halted in shock. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was destruction. A quick glance show nothing moving. Keeping his bow in front of him, he searched the village for any signs of life. Nothing, not even the animals survived the devastation. He knelt next to one of the villagers and examined the arrow that had killed him. Orcs. His face was contorted with disgust.  
  
*AHHH*  
  
Legolas spun around. Standing at the edge of the last house was the little girl. Her eyes were huge as she looked around herself. Suddenly she ran over to one of the bodies in the doorway of the house. *MAMA!* She threw herself to the ground next to her mother. *Wake up mama!*  
  
Legolas sprinted to the child's side. He scooped her up and tried to protect her from seeing what remained of her mother. She started hitting Legolas, struggling to get out of his arms. *Let me go, I have to help mama. Let me go!*  
  
Legolas kept walking out of the village. *There is nothing we can do for your mother. We have to leave, I am not sure if the danger is gone. She would not want you to be hurt.* Legolas's eyes kept moving as he quickly exited the village. After a few minutes of struggling in Legolas's arms, the child collapsed sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Pulling her closer to him, Legolas laid his cheek on her soft curls. *Don't worry Tithen dulin; I will not let any thing happen to you.* Legolas lengthen his stride, heading back to the border to inform the other guardians of the presence of orcs.  
  
After a hurried conversation with the guardian taking his place on the patrol, Legolas headed into the heart of Mirkwood. If he hurried, he would be at the palace before dark. After traveling most of the afternoon with the child softly sobbing into his shoulder, Legolas was glad to see that the child had finally succumbed to sleep. With the visions the child had seen this day, he was sure it was not going to be a peaceful sleep, but right now any sleep was good.  
  
Legolas nodded to the guards standing at the door of the war room. " Is my father in?"  
  
" Yes, your highness."  
  
Legolas looked over at the closed door of his father's war room. He glanced down at the child sleeping in his arms. Maybe it would be better if he found somewhere to stash the little one before talking to his father about her. Before he could put his words into action, the war room door opened and the King of Mirkwood marched out.  
  
" Legolas! You are back. You were sorely missed my son." Thranduil glanced down at the bundle in his son's arms. " What do you have there?"  
  
" Uh." Legolas started to panic; this was not how he wanted to tell his father about the child. It was common knowledge that he held no love for humans. He was pretty sure he knew how the king would react.  
  
He was not far from the mark, for at that moment the child stirred in Legolas's arms, and started to look around. *Are my mommy and daddy here?* the voice was high pitched and VERY human.  
  
" WHAT IS THIS!!?"  
  
Legolas cringed at his father's roar. " Father, let me explain." Legolas began.  
  
" How dare you bring one of those filthy humans into my home?"  
  
" Father, will you please listen to me." Legolas glanced down at the child who was being extremely quiet, not sure what to think of the raging elf in front of her.  
  
" Not as long as you have the creature with you." Thranduil stormed back into his war room.  
  
" Legolas let me take her."  
  
Legolas peered over the child and saw his older sister, Elanor holding her arms out to him. " I'll watch her, you go talk to father." She tenderly removed the girl from her brother's arms, taking care not to wake the exhausted child. " We will be in the gardens when you are through."  
  
Legolas reluctantly watched Elanor amble towards the garden. With a deep sigh, he turned to follow his father into the room. The king had his back to the door, rage threatening to overcome him.  
  
" Father." Legolas began.  
  
Thranduil whirled to face his son. " Why did you bring that human here?"  
  
" I found her wondering in the woods by herself. I took her back to her village only to find that it had been destroyed by orcs, she is the only survivor. I had nowhere else to take her."  
  
" Then you should have left her by herself."  
  
Legolas looked shocked at his father's words. " You can not mean that. She is only a baby."  
  
" She is human!  
  
Legolas met his father eyes, his filled with disappointment. " Then I will have to find somewhere, where she AND I will be welcomed."  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" I will not stay here if that is how you feel about a helpless child, human or not. It is not her fault she is human." With a heavy heart, Legolas turned to leave the room.  
  
" Legolas, wait." Thranduil stopped his son with a hand on his arm. " Why does this child mean so much to you?"  
  
" I do not know. All I know is that I can not leave her to the mercy of the elements or the orcs. She lost her family today; she has no one else to care for her. How can you expect me to abandon her?"  
  
Thranduil seemed to be fighting with himself. " She can stay, but only until you can find a new home for her." He met his son's eyes. " Keep her out of my sight."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNING: abuse of a child. Please do not read if this bothers you. I know that there are not many references to elves being evil, but the way I figure it, if there are good and bad human, then there are good and bad elves. If you do not agree, do not read this story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Please R/R  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heart racing, sweat pouring down her face, Tithen Dulin woke from a sound sleep. She looked around the room she was in. She remembered the tall golden haired elf that was her friend, putting her in the bed. She peered around trying to see if should could find him. He would make the bad dreams go away.  
  
Quietly she tiptoed to the door. Glancing into the hall, all she saw were more doors, but which one would lead her to her friend? She shrugged her little shoulders; she would just have to choose one. Making sure no one spotted her; she sneaked down the hall to a large door. She pushed on it with all her strength, finally it opened.  
  
The splendor of the room amazed her, temporarily making her forget her mission. The room was much larger then hers and it took her a few moments to see the figure sound asleep in the middle of a large bed.  
  
Giggling she slowly crept up on the sleeping elf. Without waking him, the child eased her way under the covers. She burrowed into the warm body next to her, tucking her head into his shoulder. Sleep finally overtook her and she drifted off into peaceful slumber.  
  
Bodies everywhere. Where was she? Flames leaped in anger. Bodies, all the bodies. There, a glimpse of purple Please no, please no.  
  
"NO!" He jerked up in the bed, his body drenched in sweat. King Thranduil took a deep breath, struggling to get himself back under control. It had been many centuries since he last had that dream.  
  
As his world slowly came back to him, he noticed a warm feeling against his side. He was startled to find the human child curled up next to him. What was this child doing here? He bent towards the child intending to wake her and send her out of his room. A soft whimper escaped her lips. He frowned as he saw her face contorted with fear. *Mama, come back, please don't leave me.* She started to toss and turn. Thranduil raised a shaky hand and slowly started to brush her hair back from her face. "Shhh. Pen-neth. (young one)" He murmured, his voice broke as if from nonuse. "You are safe here." After a few moments the child seemed to settle.  
  
Thranduil eased out of the bed and grabbed his robe. As he secured the robe, he looked down at the sleeping babe, conflicting expressions making their way across his face. What was it about this child that tormented him so? He knew that she was innocent of everything but being human. Had he gone so far as to blame children for all the ills that befell him? Punishing a child for the deeds of others was not right.  
  
A sweet perfume seemed to fill the air. "Gwaeren" He filled his lungs with the scent of wild flowers. Shaking his head, the king of Mirkwood strengthened his resolve. He strode to a chest at the back of the room. The chest was very plain and was covered with a plain red cloth. Thranduil removed the cloth and opened the chest. He closed his eyes in pain as the memories flooded him. Taking a deep breath he struggled to get himself back under control. The chest contained what seemed to be toys and other childhood items. He reached into the chest pushing items this way and that looking for a specific item. At the sight of a small doll, he almost seemed to break, but he gathered himself and continued to sift through the small items. Once he found his goal, he closed the chest and headed back to the slumbering child. Not realizing he had not replaced the doll. Without waking the child he tucked the small stuffed wolf into her arms. She muttered softly, clutched the animal tight and drifted back to sleep.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNING: abuse of a child. Please do not read if this bothers you. I know that there are not many references to elves being evil, but the way I figure it, if there are good and bad human, then there are good and bad elves. If you do not agree, do not read this story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Please R/R  
  
Chapter 3  
  
King Thranduil observed his son from the doorway as he frantically tore apart the small bedroom. He suspected that his son finally noticed that the child was not where he left her.  
  
"Lose something, my son?"  
  
Legolas's head smacked into the table the he was looking under. He grabbed his head, glaring at his sire for a second before he realized who was talking. "Uh, Hello, Father. I was just."  
  
Thranduil interrupted his son. "I believe you will find what you are looking for in my suite." Thranduil turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.  
  
Legolas froze for a moment and then ran to his father's room, dreading what he would see. Half expecting to find the child tied up, Legolas was relieved when he did not see her. After the initial relief, however, he started to get worried as he did not see her at all. A movement from the bed drew his eyes in that direction. He stalked to the bed and was startled to see the child sound asleep in the middle of the bed, something held tightly in her arms. The child made a soft murmur and rolled over. Legolas held his breath when he saw what the child was holding. "Wolfie" Legolas had not seen his childhood friend in years, and thought it lost long ago.  
  
Legolas gently picked her up and carried her back to her room. As he laid her down on the bed, he noticed that she was starting to wake. *Child, what were you doing in my Father's room?*  
  
*I was scared. I looked for you and you were gone. I went to big door, and went to sleep in big bed.*  
  
*Where did you get the toy?* Legolas looked at the wolf toy held tightly in her arms.  
  
*I don't know. Maybe mama gave it to me.* Tithen Dulin clutched the toy to her chest afraid that it might be taken away.  
  
Legolas assured the child that the toy was hers to play with, and coaxed her back to sleep.  
  
As soon as the child drifted back to sleep, Legolas turned his thoughts to his father. What in the world just happened. Assuring himself that the child was indeed asleep, Legolas left the room to find his father.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Father." Legolas found his father in the war room. "I am sorry about this morning."  
  
Thranduil lifted a hand interrupting his son's apology. "No matter, there was no harm done Just keep her out of my sight." He changed the subject quickly. "What is the word from the borders?"  
  
Legolas let his father change the subject, intending to talk to him about the child later. "It was quiet until I hit the border near the human village. Judging by the destruction, it had to have been a large cohort of orcs. I informed Ceredren when he took over the border patrol. He said he would send word when he located them."  
  
"As long as they stay off of Mirkwood lands, I am not too concerned with them." Thranduil looked over at his son. "Have Tathar gather a legion of the best archers in case they are needed at the border."  
  
Legolas nodded to his father. He decided to check in on the child before heading to find Tathar. Legolas peeked into the room, intending to make sure the child was sleeping. His gaze caught sight of the empty bed. A quick glance assured the elf that the child was not in the room.  
  
"Oh, no, not again." Legolas tore out of the room, hoping to find the child before his father did  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
No one was watching. The raven-haired child took one more glance down the hallway, than ran to the large door. 'Las would be mad, but Tithen Dulin wanted to explore the big room again. No one was around, so she pushed open the door and crept into the king's chamber. Looking like a child in a toy shop Tithen Dulin's eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, not sure where she wanted to start. Bottles on top of a bureau caught her eyes. The bright colored bottles glistened in the light of the fire making the colored light dance on the wall behind them. She opened the stopper on a finely cut crystal bottle. The scent of wild flowers wafted through the room. Liking the scent Tithen Dulin doused herself with the contents of the bottle.  
  
Spotting the chest out of the corner of her eye, Tithen dropped the bottle back onto the bureau and headed in that direction. The corner of a frilly dress caught her eye. Tucked alongside the chest was a small doll clad in a very elaborate dress of purple velvet. Tithen pounced on the toy, cuddling it close to her chest.  
  
Her head jerked up at the sound of feet marching in the hallway beyond. Quietly she hurried to the door and looked out. A group of elven soldiers passed the room, not noticing the child hiding in the doorway of their king's chamber. As soon as they passed, Tithen Dulin hastened out of the room, taking the doll with her.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNING: abuse of a child. Please do not read if this bothers you. I know that there are not many references to elves being evil, but the way I figure it, if there are good and bad human, then there are good and bad elves. If you do not agree, do not read this story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Please R/R  
  
A/N: I had only intended there to be one or two chapters before the little girl grew up, but she kept demanding that I tell all of her story. :) I had planned to use flashbacks to most of these scenes, but they grew too long to be flashbacks, so I made them their own chapters. Hope you enjoy reading about Tithen Dulin as a child, I promise she will grow up soon. :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Peering around doors, Tithen Dulin went from room to room until she found one that no one was in. It was a study of some sort with lots of books lining the walls. A fireplace beckoned her to sit in front of its warmth. She sat on a think fur rug and began to play with the new doll she had found.  
  
Legolas on the other hand was frantically looking for the absent child. The first room he checked was his father's. The scent of wildflowers led him to the spilt bottle of perfume.  
  
^She was definitely here. ^ He thought and looked around to see if she was still in the room. He whispered her name softly, but did not get a response. He set the bottle up and ignoring the other obvious hints, hoped that his father would not realize that it had been spilt.  
  
King Thranduil meanwhile left the war room wearily; he had not gotten much sleep last night due to the middle of the night visitor. His face was a study in mixed emotions. His mind still had not had time to deal with the return of the nightmares. He knew that he would soon have to deal with them, or they would start to affect his daily life.  
  
Caught up with his thoughts, he was all the way into his study before he saw the child playing in front of the fireplace. He paused, debating whether or not to leave the room. He really was not ready to deal with the human child. Deciding that retreat was the better part of valor, he began to leave the room. With one last glance at the child, he turned to go. He was halfway back to the door when it finally dawned on him what the child was playing with. He spun around and stalked back to the child.  
  
*How dare you!* He snatched the doll away from her. His face was so contorted with rage that the startled child cringed back in fear. *Do not EVER put your filthy human hands on her things*  
  
"FATHER!" Legolas could not believe his eyes. His father was standing over the cringing child, looking like he was prepared to strike her.  
  
Tithen Dulin took advantage of the king's distraction and with tears streaming down her face, she ran from the room.  
  
Legolas was torn between confronting his father and following the child. Deciding that the child was safe for the moment, Legolas strode over to his father.  
  
"Father, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I did not.I mean.. What have I done?" King Thranduil hastened from the room. Spotting a couple of guards in the hall, he called them over. "Did you see where the human child went?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty, she went into the garden."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Her body still shaking with sobs, Tithen Dulin ran out into the garden determined to leave the palace. She was not sure where she was going, but anywhere was better then going back to the mean one.  
  
Arms reach out from behind a tree and seized up. Terrified she looks up at the elf holding her. Fierce anger and hatred blazed from his eyes.  
  
Tithen Dulin struggled to get out of his arms. She leaned into him, and chomped down on his forearm.  
  
*BRAT!* He tore his arm away from her teeth, noticing that she broke the skin. He smacked her across her face hard enough that had he not been holding her, she would have fallen to the ground. As it was the blow split her lip and the whole side of her face exploded in pain, temporarily stunning her. Taking advantage of her dazed state, he grabbed her up and started out of the garden. He left the grounds by a little used gate covered in vines. As soon as he was out of sight of the palace, he turned his attention back to the child.  
  
*Human spawn, you do not deserve to live after so many elves have died at your hands.*  
  
*Dada! Mama!* the child screeched hysterically, fighting for all she was worth.  
  
*Now, now, we do not want to be interrupted.* He slammed her against the nearest tree quickly tying her to it. He grabbed her sleeve and tore it from her dress. He tied it across her face so tight that she could taste her own blood.  
  
He looked into her eyes as he drew his dagger. He ran the blade almost gently down her downy soft cheeks, leaving a small trail of blood behind. He raised the blade to his mouth a licked her blood from the knife. *Sweet, you will be such a joy to spoil.*  
  
************************************************************************ tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNING: abuse of a child. Please do not read if this bothers you. I know that there are not many references to elves being evil, but the way I figure it, if there are good and bad human, then there are good and bad elves. If you do not agree, do not read this story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Please R/R  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Father did you find her?" Legolas ran to his father who had been searching the garden with a handful of guards.  
  
"No, she is not in the garden. Do you think she went back inside?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No, I asked the guards to watch all the doors, no one has seen her. She must have gotten out of the garden."  
  
"How? The gates are all sealed."  
  
"Your Majesty, over here."  
  
The king and crown prince ran over to the guard who was studying something in the bushes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There is a small gate here, I would not have noticed it, but for this." He held up the doll that started all the problems. Thranduil gently took the doll from the guard.  
  
Legolas noticed something wet on the doll. He turned it in his father's hand. "Blood." Legolas looked at his father in dismay. He glanced over at the guard. "Gather the other and follow us."  
  
The guard hurried off as Legolas looked back at his father.  
  
"It's all my fault." He looked down at the doll in his hands.  
  
"Father, we can worry about that later, let us go find her."  
  
Thranduil nodded and the two royals hurried after the child, not knowing what was out there with her.  
  
*********************************************************************** Tithen Dulin sobbed as she watched the elf play with the dagger in front of her eyes. Her eyes begged the elf to release her.  
  
*Oh, it is too early for me to let you go, my pet. We have just started.* He ran the dagger down her exposed arm, drawing a strangled scream from her, barely heard through the gag. *I want you to suffer for what all your people have done to us.* His eyes glinted with barely restrained rage. *Someone must pay.* He grabbed the front of her dress and tore it down the front, exposing her slip to the cold evening air. Her sobs seemed to come faster.  
  
His eyes trailed down her young body in a manner she was not used to, and it frightened her more. He took one step towards her and then froze. He tilted his head as if listening to something only he could hear.  
  
*I will have to leave you for now, my pet, but remember every time you close your eyes, I will be there.* He licked her cheek leaving a wet trail behind. He took his dagger and hit her behind the ear, causing her to loose consciousness.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas knelt in the grass. "Someone recently came this way, but not a child, the imprint is much too deep, maybe someone carrying something. There are no other tracks here. Do we follow theses prints?"  
  
Thranduil looked around and nodded, "I am not sure where else to go."  
  
They followed the tracks deep into the forest. Almost immediately after entering the forest, the tracks veered off to the left, into a clearing.  
  
Thranduil was in the lead and gazed in horror at the sight before him. He frozen as the scene registered in his mind.  
  
Legolas pushed past the king to see what had stopped his father. Rage and terror swept over him at what he saw. Even in his worst nightmare, he could not imagine this horror. Tithen Dulin was tied very tightly to a tree, her head sagging to her chest. Her dress was torn and barely covered the child. She was also covered in blood, though he could not see any obvious wounds. But what held his steps was the fact that there seem to be no life.  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Thranduil thundered.  
  
Legolas looked back at his father.  
  
King Thranduil seemed to crack. He ran to the child's side and started to tear at her bonds. His hands soon became bloody as the rope did not give. Legolas tried to pull his father away, but Thranduil refused to stop. Finally Legolas grabbed his dagger and cut the ropes that bound her. As soon as the ropes released her, she fell into the king's arms with a gasp of pain.  
  
"She's alive." Legolas said in disbelief.  
  
Thranduil rocked the child in his arms crooning comforting words to her. "It's okay Gwaeren, Ada is here."  
  
Legolas was shocked by the look in his father's eyes.  
  
"Ada, what is wrong. ADA!" Legolas touched his father's arms, trying to reach the grieving elf. "Ada, the child is safe." He tried to ease the child from his father's tight grip. His father refused to release the child.  
  
"You can not have her." The king screamed. His eyes wild with fear and anger, gripped in the clutches of a vision only he could see.  
  
"ADA!" Legolas slapped his father's face, trying to release him from whatever anguish that seemed to seize his father.  
  
King Thranduil blinked his eyes and looked around. His gaze settled on the whimpering child in his arms. Without a word, he thrust the child into Legolas's arms and hurried back into the palace.  
  
Tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNING: Rape, non-con with a minor, and child abuse. If this bothers you please skip the marked flashback scene.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Please R/R  
  
A/N for the purpose of this story, I have used the age for Legolas that they used in the movies, 2931 years old. So in this story he is around 2400 years old, and his sister is around 2500. The way I am going to do elven maturity, is that they are considered an adult at 500 years. If anyone disagrees, please let me know where you get your elven info and I will adjust.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Legolas, what is going on? Father tore through here like he was on fire and now you come in here looking all ragged" The elven maiden ran up behind the elven prince.  
  
Legolas turned towards his sister and for the first time she saw what was in his arms. "Elanor, I need you. Tithen Dulin has been hurt. I am not sure what condition she is in."  
  
"Bring her in here." Elanor open the door to the child's bed chamber. Legolas followed his sister and gently laid the child on the bed. Elanor moved Legolas out of the way and bent over the child. "How did this happen?"  
  
"I do not know. All I know is that Father yelled at her, so she ran to the garden. Someone evidently grabbed her there and took her into the forest. We found her tied to a tree unconscious and bleeding. Will she live?" Legolas could not take his eyes off of the tiny child. In the short time he knew her; she had wiggled deep into his heart.  
  
"I think so; most of the wounds seem to be very shallow. What concerns me is this." The elven princess pulled the child's hair back and showed Legolas the large bloody lump behind her ear. "This is probably why she is still unconscious. The cuts on her face look worse then they are. Watch her a moment while I go to my room. I have some salves to put on them so they will not scar."  
  
Legolas went into the bathing chamber and came back with a washcloth and some warm water, and began to gently clean the child.  
  
"How is she?" the voice came from the doorway.  
  
Legolas looked up at the hushed voice. "Elanor said she would be with time. Father, what happened to you out there? Who is Gwaeren?"  
  
"I.she." Thranduil looked uncomfortable. "I will tell you and your sister after you are finished with the child. Come to my study." He turned and strode from the room, brushing past his daughter without acknowledging her.  
  
Elanor watched him stride down the hall. "What is wrong with Father?"  
  
"I don't know. He has been acting strange ever since I brought Tithen Dulin here." He told her what had happened that morning. "He said he would explain after we are through with the child."  
  
Legolas continued to wash the child while Elanor coated her wounds with the salve she retrieved from her room. She took a poultice out of her pouch and placed it on the back of Tithen Dulin head, covering it with a soft cloth to prevent it from moving around. She helped Legolas dress her in a night gown.  
  
"There that should do it. Now all there is to do is wait." She watched her brother sooth the child's hair back from her face. "She will be fine, Legolas. Just give her some time."  
  
"Who could have done this to a child?" Legolas' eyes flashed with rage at the thought of the child held helplessly by a monster. "How do we find who did this?"  
  
"Hopefully when Tithen Dulin recovers, we may learn something that will tell us who did it. Until then, I believe our father is waiting for us. I will have Nyssa watch over her while we are gone." Elanor left the room to find Nyssa.  
  
Legolas looked down at the sleeping child. "Please be alright little one." He stroked her cheek. As soon as Nyssa came to watch the child, the two siblings went to their father's study.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thranduil was standing with his back to the door leaning on the mantle in front of a roaring fire, his head bowed. He did not look up when his children entered the room.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Thranduil lifted his head and looked towards his children. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"Come, sit." Thranduil moved to the settee beside the fireplace.  
  
After everyone was seated, Thranduil started his tale.  
  
"It all started about 2400 years ago. The year you were born, Legolas. Elanor was about 100 years old. (around 5 in human years) You know that your mother died giving birth to you. What you do not know was that you had a sister, named Gwaeren. She was 300 years old (Approximately 15 in human years) and as beautiful as her mother. She had long black hair and blue eyes." Legolas looked startled at the description. His father could be describing Tithen Dulin. Thranduil looked at his son. "Yes, your little charge looks a lot like your sister."  
  
"What happened to her, why have we not heard of her before?" Elanor leaned forward in her seat.  
  
"After your mother died, I felt that I could not face the challenge of raising the three of you, especially an infant. Galadriel offered to help raise you. To my regret, I decided to send you to her. Things were rapidly changing here, evil had entered the borders of Mirkwood, and I could not take the time to go with you. I sent a legion of warriors to protect you." Thranduil stood and started to pace. "I am not sure exactly what happened after that. A couple of days after you left a rider was spotted racing to the palace. The captain of the guard came to me and told me that he was one of the guards that was with you. He told him that they were attacked by humans. I ran to the guard to find out for myself. He said that he was not sure if anyone survived. He decided that the best thing for him to do was to come back for help. He was fatally injured and passed away soon after telling me where the attack happened. I gathered the rest of the warriors and headed out, hoping that I would find you alive."  
  
Thranduil looked at his daughter. "You were found hiding in a bush holding Legolas. Both of you were half-starved and filthy. You ran into my arms and started crying silently. You made no sound. You did not talk or make any sounds for over a year. Once you started taking again, you did not mention the attack; it was if it did not happen. We searched all night for any trace of your sister. At dawn we found the trail that led us to her."  
  
********************************************************************** ***flashback, Gwaeren POV***  
  
Gwaeren watched the battle rage around her and her siblings. She grabbed her bow off of her horse, then she ran to Elanor, snagging up Legolas as she did so. "Come on, we need to find a place to hide." She found a bush that looked big enough to hide them all. "Elanor, listen to me. You have to hide here with the baby; you can not make any noise. Do you understand? If you make any noise the bad men will take you and Legolas away." The little elf princess nodded and took Legolas from her older sister. Gwaeren helped them into the bush. "Remember, you can not make any noise. I will be back for you." Gwaeren spotted some humans heading towards her siblings' hiding space and ran towards them with her bow extended. She fired one arrow off, taking out the human in the lead. She turned and ran back towards the main battle with the rest of the humans following her. Unfortunately for her they were faster and soon overtook her. A blow to the back of her head soon ended her flight. When she regained consciousness, she was tied to a tree. She glanced around the campground in front of her and saw a group of humans gathered around a fire. She seemed to be the only prisoner. At that moment one of the humans noticed that she was awake.  
  
*Ah, our lovely elfling is awake.* He looked at the others. *Do you think she is ready to play?* He stroked his hand down her cheek and then across her chest, squeezing her breast through her dress.  
  
Gwaeren could not understand the words but she soon realized his intent. The large human untied her from the tree and threw her to the ground. She tried to get up and run, but her limbs did not want to work after being tied for so long. She sobbed as she tried to crawl away. The human kicked her in the side hard enough to break ribs. She collapsed at his feet.  
  
****part to skip if non-con/rape bothers you****  
  
*Now, now sweet elf, you can not leave our little party, especially when you are the guest of honor.* He grabbed her again and pined her to the ground with his body. He flipped her over and covered her protesting body with his. He ground his mouth to hers, causing her mouth to bleed. When she opened her mouth to cry out, he stabbed his tongue into mouth causing her to gag. He slid his lips to her throat and bit the side of her neck drawing more blood. She screamed out in pain as he laughed at her distress. *Scream all you want little elf, no one can hear you.* His hands grabbed the front of her dress and tore it down the front, exposing young breast to his hungry gaze. He bent and bit the tip of her breast, again eliciting another scream from the helpless elfling. She closed her eyes trying to hide from what he was doing to her. He spread her thighs and she felt a probing at her private area. Then pain that was so intense, she thought she was being split in two. After a minute or two he groaned and collapsed onto her chest, arresting her breathing. He licked her cheek and rolled off of her. *Alright boys, who's next* He laughed at the rush of men eager to mount the little elfess. *One at a time boys, we don't want to break her* Gwaeren lost count of the men that tormented her. The man that first tormented her took his turn at her again. She was past flinching when he mounted her.  
  
**** continue here *****  
  
She was hoping that she would die soon. She did not think that she could live through so much pain. Unexpectedly he slumped over her body an arrow sticking out of his back. His weight was removed and when she looked up she saw her father's worried eyes looking at her.  
  
"Ada" she cried. Thranduil gathered her into his arms hiding her face into shoulder not wanting her to see the carnage around her. His eyes flashed in rage at the condition of his daughter. "Elanor, Legolas?" she gasped out.  
  
"We found them, they are safe. Right now we need to worry about you."  
  
"Safe," She looked up at her father's beloved face. "Please forgive me, Father." She started to cough. Thranduil looked at his daughter in horror as he saw the blood coming out of her mouth. "Shhh, tithen pen (little one), everything will be alright."  
  
Gwaeren looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. She knew she was fading; she would not recover from the damage inflicted on her body. "I love you, Ada. Please take care of Elanor and Legolas, do not send them away."  
  
Tears started to slide down Thranduil's face. "I will take of them, rest now." His heart broke as he realized that there was no saving his daughter. He held her close to his heart as the last breaths left his daughters body.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Thranduil's face reflected some of the horror he felt when he found his oldest child. "We were too late to save her." He bowed his head to hide the tears on his cheeks. "We brought her back and buried her in the family vault. I thought I had dealt with my feelings a long time ago, and then you came with human child. When I first saw the child in your arms, I thought for a moment that Gwaeren was alive. Then when she spoke, it devastated me, not only was it NOT my daughter, but she was one of the race that killed and tortured my daughter."  
  
Legolas looked at his father with tears in his eyes. "I am sorry Father, I did not understand. I will find a home for her, far away from here."  
  
"No." Thranduil turned to his son. "It is not this child's fault. She has been through enough pain and separation. She can live here. This is something that I am going to have to learn to deal with again."  
  
Elanor went to her father and wrapped him in her embrace. He stiffened for a second and then hugged her back. Legolas joined in. He felt closer to his father then he had in a long time.  
  
Thranduil squeezed them close one more time and then disentangled himself. "We have a more pressing concern that needs to be dealt with."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Who attacked Tithen Dulin?"  
  
"Exactly, and how to prevent it from happening again."  
  
"Let us go see if the child has awakened, maybe she can tell us more." Elanor walked to the study door with her brother and father following.  
  
They arrived at the chamber and opened the door. "No!" Legolas ran into the room. They room was torn up, a lamp was on its side leaking oil, add blankets had been ripped from the bed. Lying on the floor near the window was an unconscious elfess.  
  
"Nyssa!" Elanor ran to her friend's side. She checked her neck for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found one.  
  
Thranduil looked around the room. "How did he get in here?"  
  
"Through the window, look." Legolas pointed to some broken vines on the lattice work outside of the window, extending to the ground.  
  
"Gather the guard, we will track him. I refuse to lose another to the evil of this world." Thranduil hurried to his room to get his weapons. Upon his soul, he would not see another child destroyed.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNING: abuse of a child. Please do not read if this bothers you. I know that there are not many references to elves being evil, but the way I figure it, if there are good and bad human, then there are good and bad elves. If you do not agree, do not read this story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The elf placed the unconscious human child in the back of the cave and proceeded to tie her hands and feet. When she showed signs of waking, he tied a cloth across her mouth.  
  
*Are you awake my pretty?*  
  
The child's eyes widen in horror as she realized that she was back in her tormentor's clutches. She tried to scoot back from him, but her bonds would not let her. Tears filled her eyes; she knew he was going to hurt her again. She wanted him to leave her alone. She wanted someone to come save her, even if it was the grumpy old elf!  
  
He ran his finger down her cheek. *I will be back, pet, I must prepare for you.* He lowered his face and roughly kissed her through the gag. *Try and miss me while I'm gone.* With one look back at her, he slipped into the night.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thranduil met his son outside Tithen Dulin's room. Legolas was studying the tracks under the balcony.  
  
"Your majesty," Thranduil glanced over at the guard. "Your troops are ready."  
  
King Thranduil walked over to the guard, leaving his son to continue studying the tracks. "Have them stand by until we figure out who did this and where they took the child." Thranduil looked back at his son. "Have you found out anything?"  
  
"The trail is not that old, he was here recently." Legolas started to slowly trace the tracks across the garden.  
  
The king turned his attention back to the guard. "Have you noticed anyone new in the garden?"  
  
"No, Sire, the only elf besides the two of you was Balendir, but he is here all the time."  
  
"Balendir?" Thranduil racked his brain trying to put a face with the name, for some reason the name was sending out fierce warning signals. "Elbereth! Legolas! I think I know who did this, and why." Thranduil hurried over to the prince who had paused at his father's call.  
  
"Who is it, father?"  
  
"Balendir."  
  
"Balendir! The one who takes care of the gardens? You have to be kidding, he is too frail, and I do not think he is all there."  
  
"How strong do you have to be to take a child? And the reason he is not all there, as you call it, is why I think he is the one doing this. Remember what we talked about before?" Thranduil waited for his son to nod. "Balendir was one of the elves that went with me to find you and your sisters. His father and brother were part of your guard. There were no survivors besides the two of you children." He paused as he remembered the scene again. "Their deaths were not easy. After that, he volunteered for all the dangerous patrols, especially those that involved humans. It was noticed that he was becoming more and more out of control, until one day he attacked a human caravan unprovoked, killing the whole family. As part of his punishment, he was no longer allowed out on patrol. He did not take this well. He was not seen for many centuries, and then around 500 years or so ago he came back. He did not look as angry as before, but he was weaker, as if the years were not kind to him, but he seemed to fit back into his old life again." Thranduil looked at the well tended yard. "I had not realized that he was tending the gardens now."  
  
"Well we know who, now all we need to know is where, and I think I can point us in the right direction at least." Legolas pointed to the trail leading out of the garden through the old ivy covered gate.  
  
************************************************************************ TBC  
  
A/N Thank you to all who have read this story, and especially to Haldir's Heart and Soul for reviewing. PLEASE let me know what you think. I have had lots of people read, but only one person review. Even if you do not like the story please let me know what I can do to improve. Thank you. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow morning and the last chapter up tomorrow night, hopefully. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNING: abuse of a child. Please do not read if this bothers you. I know that there are not many references to elves being evil, but the way I figure it, if there are good and bad human, then there are good and bad elves. If you do not agree, do not read this story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Please R/R  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Balendir made his way through the forest of Mirkwood. It had been a while since he had wandered these paths. He left his home centuries ago; he could not handle living in the place that reminded him of his departed family. However, when he returned everyone seemed to think of him as weak. Weak! They were the ones that were weak. He had done something that they should have done, and for that he was forced into exile from Mirkwood. They allowed the humans to flourish, when they should have been destroying them! He would show them. His return still burned in his soul. The king did not see him as a warrior, but as a servant. Working for the king forced him to see the bond that the king had with his family, a bond that he was denied! Every moment of seeing them together fed his hatred for the royal family. He would take care of them, starting with the child. He thought back to sweet treasure in the cave. He could not wait to taste her fear. But first he had to take care a minor inconvenience, Thranduil and his brat.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thranduil was the first to hear the noise. They had been trying to track the elf for the last few hours with little success. They stopped for a moment to try and reassess what they were going to do. Legolas and a couple of the guards were at the center of the camp discussing the trail. Thranduil walked to the outer edge trying to determine what he had heard. At the repeat of the faint sound, he held his hand up and everyone froze.  
  
"SPIDERS!" Legolas leaped back from the tree he was standing under as a handful of spiders dropped down amongst the warriors.  
  
The clearing was quickly filled with the sound of fighting as the warriors tried to keep the spiders from attacking. Legolas shot one spider as it dropped behind his father. Watching it fall; he noticed movement in the trees behind them. Balendir. He leapt into the nearest tree intending to follow the elf.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?"  
  
"I think it is Balendir, Father."  
  
Thranduil watched as his son disappeared into the foliage. Before he could follow, another spider dropped down in front of him. Thranduil battled for a while longer, frustrated that he could not immediately follow Legolas. He was afraid that Balendir was setting a trap for the prince. Finally a path opened before him. After looking back to make sure the others were holding their own, Thranduil hurried to catch up to his son.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was only for a split second that Legolas saw what looked like an elf. No other elf should be out here. His gut instinct told him to follow the shadow that he saw; he had to make sure it was him. After calling down to his father Legolas quickly ran through the branches of the tree tops. This elf was not going to get away. He was going to pay for what he had done.  
  
Unfortunately for Balendir, the young prince gained on him faster than he expected. He underestimated the young prince's skills. He watched as the prince dropped from the canopy of the forest, ready to attack. Balendir glared at him. This prince was not going to beat him.  
  
"So young prince, I finally have you to myself!" Balendir smirked.  
  
"Balendir, what do you think you are doing? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"I am only helping Middle Earth by ridding her of the scum that was taking over. There is no harm in that."  
  
"No harm? Darkness has taken over you Balendir. You mind has been warped, and you no longer see the light and the goodness that the people of this world possess, including the humans. You are a murderer, a spawn of Mordor. I cannot believe that you were once an elf of my father's kingdom."  
  
Balendir's anger quickly rose. "You think because you are a prince that you are above things like this? You need to come out of your ivory tower and join the real world. Humans have no place in the realm of elves." Balendir quick as lightening drew his bow and fired a shot, aimed for the prince's heart. Legolas spun away from the path of the arrow, easily dodging it. Before Balendir could notch another arrow, Legolas loosed his blades and charged his opponent; knocking the bow from his hand. Balendir swiftly unsheathed his long elven sword and countered the young elf's attack. The surprising move from Balendir caused one of Legolas's blades to fly from his hand. Legolas jumped back a step his remaining blade flashing.  
  
After moving to the left to avoid Legolas's attack, Balendir quickly spun around and raised the hilt of his sword, slamming it into Legolas's shoulder. As a searing pain erupted from his shoulder, Legolas collided with the ground, his remaining blade flying from his grasp. Balendir raised his sword attempting to stab the downed elf.  
  
Thinking fast, Legolas rolled to his left, bringing his right foot up and knocking Balendir's sword; sending it flying into the near by bushes. Legolas looked around trying to find his blades. They were too far away for him to reach. He turned his attention back to Balendir in time to flip him over his shoulder as the older elf attempted to leap onto him.  
  
The two began to struggle on the floor of the forest locked in mortal combat. Legolas gave it his all. If he could just keep Balendir distracted, might be able to grab one of his blades and end this fight.  
  
"You think you are winning young one?" Balendir hissed through clenched teeth. Slowly and with much trouble Balendir lifted his knees to his chest and kicked the young elf off of him. Legolas flew a few feet from where his blades rested.  
  
Quickly the young prince made his way to retrieve his fallen blades. Turning back to confront his enemy, he was surprised to see no trace of him. "The coward ran." He growled. Glancing around the forest, Legolas could not see where his opponent went to. He knew Balendir had to be near; the forest was quiet; to quiet.  
  
Balendir watched from his position in the trees above his foe as the young elf retrieved his blades. He waited patiently for the prince to turn his back to him. The malicious elf took his dagger from in his boot and silently dropped from his perch. Landing softly behind the prince, Balendir smiled wickedly in anticipation. Without further thought, he thrust his dagger into the soft flesh of Legolas side, just below the ribs. Legolas' eyes widen in horror as he felt the searing pain. With shaking hands Legolas looked down to see a long dagger implanted deeply in his body. He raised his head to look straight in the eyes of his assailant. Balendir jerked his dagger from the prince's side, the pain causing the prince to collapse at his feet. Balendir sneered at the fallen elf. "Have I proved myself now?" With a final kick to the fallen elf's side, Balendir set out to find the prince's sire. It was time to play.  
  
tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Tithen Dulin Author: Mystkyten (mystkyten@cox.net) Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNING: abuse of a child. Please do not read if this bothers you. I know that there are not many references to elves being evil, but the way I figure it, if there are good and bad human, then there are good and bad elves. If you do not agree, do not read this story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear.  
  
^means thought^ *means human speak* ***means flashback*** "means elven"  
  
Please R/R  
  
Chapter 9  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thranduil cautiously entered the clearing. He looked around warily. A cliff rose in front of him, small caves riddling the surface. This was a perfect spot for a...AMBUSH! Thranduil leaped back, pain searing his cheek as the sword that was intended to remove his head from his shoulder grazed his face. He whipped around spotting the malevolent elf preparing to swing again. Thranduil charged the younger elf knocking him back long enough for him to draw his own blade. As he prepared to strike him, he noticed the blade that the other held. It was Legolas's blade, one of two that he had gifted his son with on his last begetting day. He shook with fear as he realized that the blade was stained with blood, his son's blood.  
  
"My son, where is he?"  
  
"Dead." Balendir spat out the word.  
  
Thranduil screamed in anguish, His sword flashed as he challenged the smaller elf. Balendir scrambled back from the enraged father. He dodged off to the side, spun around, and then reentered the melee. He forced the king back against the tree.  
  
"Your son was pathetic. Did you know I had him on his knees, begging me for his life, before I ran him through?" Balendir laughed at the rage that burst forth from the king's eyes. "Just like I will make you beg for your life, and when I am done with you, I will be able to enjoy myself with the little treasure I have secreted away. Her blood is so sweet."  
  
"NEVER!" Thranduil charged, driving the murderous elf back across the clearing. The two fought a heated battle, neither getting the upper hand on the other. Balendir looked up as he tried to block the enraged king's sword. His eyes widen with disbelief and shock as he spotted a glowing figure behind Thranduil. His distraction cost him his life as Thranduil took advantage of the preoccupied elf to run his blade through his evil heart. The king watched the elf fall; he was dead before he touched the ground. "All the deaths you have caused have been avenged." He reached down, grabbed his son's sword and reverently clasped the sword to his heart. His eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A soft glow filled the clearing, accenting the young prince lying unconscious at the edge of the forest. The light flowed towards the injured prince.  
  
"Legolas...wake up."  
  
Legolas tried to obey the insistent voice. But the pain he was in made him want to stay in the dark, where it could not follow.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Reluctantly he opened his eyes. He looked around for the persistent voice, but did not see anyone. He struggled to rise off the ground, using the nearby tree to help keep him on his feet. The pain was almost more then he could tolerate.  
  
"Legolas, Tithen Dulin needs you."  
  
Legolas turned in the direction of the voice, but all he saw was the light. "Who is there, what do you want?" He squinted trying to see through the light. The light highlighted a path through the forest, than faded. Legolas struggled to follow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The glow filled the small cave containing the child. Tithen Dulin was tied from hand to feet, a cloth tied around her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks leaving trails in the grime on her face. She looked up in fear as the light entered. A soft voice comforted her.  
  
"Ada and Legolas are coming Tithen nin, hold on." The light encompassed the child, filling her with a sense of well being and love.  
  
************************************************************************ "Ada."  
  
Thranduil glanced up at the weak cry. His son was standing across the clearing swaying, his hand clutched to his side, blood showing between his fingers.  
  
"Legolas!" He ran to his son and wrapped his arms around him supporting the injured elf. "You are alive. I feared you were dead."  
  
"Not quite." Legolas moved his hand from his side. He struggle for breath as the bleeding started up again. "But I think I am going to..." Legolas slumped in his father's arms. Thranduil gently laid his son on the ground. He quickly examined his son's body checking for other injuries. Satisfied that his side was the only injury, he concentrated on binding the wound. Completing the task, the king looked at his son watching for any sign of him returning to the land of the living. He was worried about the human child, but he could not leave his son like this. A movement from the corner of his eye caused him to crouch in front of his son protectively, sword at the ready. He breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the return of the guards.  
  
"Your Majesty, are you all right?"  
  
"I am, but I am afraid that I can not say the same for my son."  
  
"I am fine, father. Just resting." Legolas smiled weakly up at his father. He took a deep breathe, and then started to rise.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? You are in no shape to move around." Thranduil placed his hand on his son's shoulder holding the young prince down.  
  
"We have to find Tithen Dulin. There is no telling what he has done with her or to her." Legolas raised worried eyes to his father. "Father, something strange happened. I heard a voice tell me that Tithen Dulin needed me. A weird light showed me the path to get here. She must be nearby."  
  
"We will find her. You rest." Thranduil stood, nodding at one of the guards who hurried to his side. "Make sure he stays here."  
  
Thranduil studied the cliff in front of him. The small caves riddling the face of the cliff would make excellent hiding places.  
  
Before he could move to examine the caves, a light breeze caressed Thranduil's face. It felt almost as if someone kissed his cheek. He put a hand to his face and looked around him, trying to figure out what occurred. The breeze whispered "Ada." Thranduil whipped his head around trying in vain to locate the call. His son was across the clearing, the whisper could not have come from him.  
  
"What is wrong father?" Legolas noticed his father staring at him.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Thranduil again felt the caress on his face. "Ada, hurry"  
  
The clearing where the elves stood filled with an otherworldly light. The glow seemed to gain strength and move towards an outcropping of shrubs at the base of the cliff. The elves moved back in stunned disbelief.  
  
"That is the light I saw, Ada." Legolas struggled into a sitting position leaning on the guard.  
  
Thranduil slowly approached the light. As he drew near, he noticed a slight disturbance in the shrubs, as if someone hurriedly moved through them.  
  
"I found something." Thranduil knelt in front of the shrub and moved the branches aside. He saw a path going into what seemed to be a small cave. He swiftly followed the path.  
  
"Father, wait." Legolas gestured for one of the guards to follow his father.  
  
Thranduil was the first to spot the bound child. The light had followed the king into the cave and lit all the darkened corners exposing the appalling scene. Thranduil saw Tithen struggling with the ropes that constrained her. He could see the dried tears on her face. He hurried to her side and swiftly cut the ropes that bound her and gently removed her gag.  
  
*Ada!* Tithen Dulin threw herself into the king's embrace, sobbing as if she would never stop.  
  
*Yes, little one, Ada is here.* Thranduil gathered the child into his arms and carried her out of her prison.  
  
Legolas smiled as he watched his father exit the cave, the little one cradled in his arms. The light seemed to follow him from the cave. The prince gasped as he saw the light form into a female shape. "Father, look"  
  
Thranduil looked up at Legolas's cry. His eyes widened as he watched the light transform into the figure of his eldest daughter. "Gwaeren" he gasped in disbelief.  
  
The elfess smiled gently. "I came to say goodbye, Ada. Do not mourn for me." She gazed at the child looking up at her in wonderment. "Please let your hatred go, she needs your love."  
  
Gwaeren leaned down and tenderly kissed the child's forehead. *Take care of Ada for me Tithen Dulin.*  
  
Gwaeren glided to Legolas and lovingly laid her hand on his cheek. "Be strong, laito gwador." Legolas felt the light surround him. A gentle warmth filled him taking all his pain away. He looked down at his wound and was astonished to find that it had healed with no sign that it had ever been there. She smiled at him, then looked back at her father once more, "I love you Ada." She slowly faded from sight.  
  
"I love you, Gwaeren." Thranduil drew Tithen Dulin tightly to his chest, tears of healing flowing down his face, all the anger and hate he had previously felt towards the child seemed to melt away.  
  
One child lost, another found, balance was restored in Mirkwood.  
  
The End  
  
laito gwador = baby brother tithen nin = little one  
  
A/N: This is the end of a story that was only intended to be a couple of chapters. I hope you liked it. Please let me know if any of you would like me to do a sequel and what you would like to see in one. 


End file.
